1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the general field of image enhancement, and, in particular, to methods, systems, and devices for applying image enhancement techniques for viewing medical/treatment devices in situ and/or other devices to determine the status, condition, delivery, positioning, deterioration, usefulness, and the like of such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of new technologies, devices can be inserted into patients, buildings, or other areas and/or places wherein it is difficult to visualize the device after it has been implanted or installed. For example, it is difficult to visualize a stent or other medical/treatment device after it has been implanted into an artery/vessel/lumen or other area of the body without having to performing an invasive surgery. The same is generally true for any other devices installed into an area that is hidden from view. In certain circumstances, it may be possible to view such devices using an imaging apparatus employing an imaging modality, such as X-ray, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), sonar, ultrasound, or other like. The images, however, produced from such imaging apparatuses can be of poor quality wherein visualization of the data can be difficult such that the user cannot make a decision about the device.